


Réminiscences de l'Ere Mythologique

by Alaynna



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynna/pseuds/Alaynna
Summary: Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, Hadès a été vaincu, et les Enfers ont disparu avec lui. Mais après tant de siècles de combats internes, la déesse et les autres divinités n'avaient-elles pas oublié le rôle premier des Enfers? La résurrection des Chevaliers, en remerciement de leur sacrifice, va sans aucun doute les amener à se plonger dans le passé. [Chevaliers / Dieux / OC / Mentions de Lost Canvas]





	1. Réveils inattendus

Tout son corps était lourd et refusait de se réveiller. A croire qu'il retournait en apprentissage et que son maître venait de lui faire passer le plus rude entraînement qui soit. Ca, ou lors de la lutte des Douze maisons.

\- ...valier !

Une voix féminine appelait. Athéna ?

\- Chevalier ! Chevalier des Gémeaux, réveillez-vous !

Saga parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue, trouble, ne distinguait que des formes vagues ainsi que la silhouette blanche d'une jeune femme. Il s'était attendu à la voir accompagnée d'une chevelure violette pourtant aucune trace de cette couleur n'entrait dans son champ de vision.

Il geignit et bougea lentement ses membres engourdis. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses derniers souvenirs. Le chevalier parvint tout de même à se redresser, sentant la main ferme mais douce de la jeune fille à ses côtés l'aider à se redresser.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je… crois…

Sa vision redevint normale bien qu'éblouie par le soleil. Un soleil qui inondait de ses rayons le Sanctuaire…

Le Sanctuaire…

Ce domaine athénien qui semblait étonnement neuf, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de combat. Pourtant, dans les rares souvenirs qui lui revenaient, le chevalier des Gémeaux se rappelait avoir tenté d'arrêter cinq chevaliers de bronze.

Il se retourna pour mieux évaluer les alentours et remarqua qu'il se trouvait en réalité à l'entrée de son propre temple, intact lui aussi. Confus, le jeune homme en armure posa enfin son regard sur la jeune fille. Son visage lui semblait très vaguement familier et sa tenue, modeste, lui laissa penser qu'elle devait venir de Rodorio.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il.

\- Mh… Ce matin à l'aube, nous avons ressenti de fortes secousses, comme un tremblement de terre. Lorsque nous avons levé nos yeux vers le Sanctuaire, celui-ci était inondé de lumière et quand cette lumière finit par disparaître, tous les temples étaient redevenus comme avant, comme avant la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès.

\- Gn…

\- Chevalier !

Au nom « Hadès », le crâne du Chevalier des Gémeaux fut percé par une douleur aiguë tandis que sa mémoire lui revenait d'un coup. Hadès, la guerre sainte, sa prétendue trahison envers Athéna, son combat contre Shaka, Athéna qu'il avait lui-même… tué…

\- Je vais bien… finit-il par dire, rassurant la demoiselle sincèrement inquiète à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée si mes mots ont ravivé de douloureux souvenirs… Cela fait quelques mois qu'Athéna est revenue des Enfers, tout le monde avait péri… Personne ne se serait attendu à vous voir.

Saga plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnue tandis qu'il assimilait les nouvelles.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je… *la jeune femme déglutit sous le regard perçant du chevalier d'or* Je suis une des servantes de la Déesse. Son Altesse nous a chargé de lui tenir compagnie en attendant que le Sanctuaire se remette des dernières guerres. J'étais au village lorsque le tremblement de terre a eu lieu. J'ai voulu courir jusqu'au Palais pour m'assurer que tout allait bien mais je suis tombée sur vous, inconscient.

L'histoire était crédible et elle portait en effet la tenue des servantes du Palais, voilà sans doute pourquoi son visage lui avait semblé familier. Saga remarqua alors qu'à côté de la jeune fille accroupie, se trouvait son casque. Il s'en saisit et se leva pour regarder en direction du Palais.

\- Tu n'as rencontré aucun autre chevalier ?

\- Aucun…

Le jeune homme en armure était perplexe. Si tout était réel, cela signifiait alors qu'il avait été ramené à la vie ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Sans compter qu'il portait l'armure d'or, et non celle des Enfers… Une autre divinité qu'Hadès pouvait-elle ramener leurs âmes ? Athéna aurait-elle pu les ressusciter ?

Il lui fallait ces réponses, et savoir s'il était réellement le seul chevalier de la déesse à être revenu. Casque sous le bras, Saga prit donc la direction de son temple puis du Palais. La servante, silencieuse, le suivit. Il ne dit rien, si elle disait vrai, elle était au départ venue s'assurer que la déesse allait bien. Et si elle mentait, alors il l'aurait directement sous la main pour lui faire avouer la vérité.

L'ascension fut rapide et surtout, sans aucune rencontre. Pourtant, plus il s'approchait du Palais, plus de puissants cosmos irradiaient. Et pas n'importe quels cosmos, il ne s'agissait pas de cosmos malveillants, tout au contraire… Le plus irradiant était l'énergie d'Athéna, entourée par celles de…

\- Saga !

L'interpellé et la servante se retournèrent pour tomber sur le chevalier du Cygne, Hyôga.

\- Toi aussi tu… tu es revenu ? Demanda t-il presqu'innocemment.

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Comment j'ai pu te louper… Les autres sont à l'intérieur, viens !

Le jeune homme dépassa l'ex-Pope usurpateur pour ouvrir les portes du Palais, ne prêtant pas attention à la demoiselle en retrait. Les confrères s'engouffrèrent dans l'édifice jusqu'à arriver dans la salle du trône d'Athéna.

Dans cette salle, Saori Kido, Athéna de cette génération, se tenait debout en haut des marches, vêtue de ses apparâts de déesse, et conversait gaiement avec sa chevalerie. Sa chevalerie d'OR. Aphrodite, Deathmask, Camus, Shura, Shaka, Mü, Aldébaran, Ailoia et Aiolos… Sans compter les cinq anciens chevaliers de Bronze, tous étaient là. Même d'autres chevaliers qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir ici… Dohko, Shion, Kanon…

\- Athéna ! Ils sont bel et bien tous revenus.

La voix du Cygne recouvrit temporairement les conversations pour attirer l'attention vers lui. La déesse leva les yeux vers lui puis vers Saga qui déglutit en se sentant percé par le regard de la princesse.

Celle-ci, étonnée au premier abord, laissa vite apparaître un visage radieux. Tous les visages des autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui également.

\- Saga des Gémeaux, chantonna la déesse, tu étais le seul que nous ne trouvions pas. Quel bonheur de te voir parmi nous !

\- Altesse ! Je…

\- J'ignore moi aussi pourquoi vous êtes tous là Chevaliers, coupa la jeune fille qui avait deviné les pensées de son Gémeau. Peut-être que Zeus, ému par votre sacrifice à tous et votre dévotion, a décidé de vous accorder une autre vie. Quelle que soit la raison, je suis ravie de votre retour.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva à nouveau parmi les serviteurs d'Athéna. Certes cette chance n'était pas à refuser mais n'y avait-il pas anguille sous roche ? Tel était le sentiment commun partagé par tout le monde.

Saga chercha la servante du regard et la vit à l'écart, à côté de quelques autres domestiques observant la scène. Son attention fut ensuite vite captée par l'arrivée de son jumeau, Kanon, ex-Marina de Poséidon et porteur -en intérim?- de l'armure des Gémeaux.

\- Une armure pour deux, il va falloir qu'on se batte à nouveau pour savoir qui l'armure préfère ?

\- Content de te revoir aussi Kanon.

\- Mh ? Vraiment ? Aurais-tu ressuscité avec un nouvel amour fraternel ?

\- Je suis sincère, libre à toi de ne pas me croire.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant que l'ex-Marina laisse apparaître un sourire. Il donna une forte tape sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

\- Si j'te crois, mais t'y habitue pas trop. Par contre faudra que tu m'héberges, je doute qu'Athéna accepte de laisser dormir un homme célibataire sous son toit.

L'ex-Pope allait répliquer lorsque la déesse parla à nouveau.

\- Mes chers Chevaliers, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ici. Vous vous êtes sacrifiés afin d'assurer la survie de la Terre, profitez désormais de cette ère de paix. Retournez à vos temples, enlevez vos armures et reposez vous. Toute l'Olympe sait que vous l'avez mérité. Tous vos pèchés, quels qu'ils aient été, sont pardonnés. Sachez également qu'afin de me guider, et pour retrouver une organisation stable au Sanctuaire, Shion laissera à nouveau l'armure du Bélier à Mü pour revêtir la toge de Pope. Maintenant allez.

Ainsi congédiés, les chevaliers s'inclinèrent devant Athéna et prirent la direction de la sortie du Palais. Les conversations étaient bien entendues tournées vers les derniers combats dont ils se souvenaient mais tous semblaient soulagés de s'être retrouvés. Au début de leur vingt ans, et malgré leur entraînement, tout être humain cherche à profiter de sa vie et avec cette résurrection, hors de question qu'ils échappent à la règle.


	2. Nous nous sommes déjà vus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes Shion mais votre retour est aussi une excellente nouvelle ! Ne peux-tu pas en profiter au moins aujourd'hui et ne t'inquiéter que demain ?

Dans ses appartements, Athéna tentait de calmer son Pope qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre son rôle en faisant part de ses doutes à sa supérieure.

\- Je suis reconnaissant pour cette résurrection Princesse mais… Si nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour vous, nous avons également contribué à faire tomber Hadès.

\- En sauvant la Terre et l'Humanité.

\- Oui, nous avons réussi. Cependant je ne peux pas oublier qu'Hadès était un des douze Olympiens. Le frère aîné de Zeus. Malgré les armures divines de Seiya et ses compagnons, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des conséquences et cette résurrection semble…

\- Trop belle pour être vraie ? Termina Athéna.

Le Pope acquiesça. Il aimerait tellement y croire mais jusqu'à présent, en dehors d'Athéna, quel dieu avait été de leur côté ? Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait commandé le retour des âmes de ses chevaliers, alors qui ?

\- La disparition d'Hadès est due à ma propre main, Shion. Ni toi, ni les autres Chevaliers n'ont à en porter la responsabilité. Si l'Olympe veut punir quelqu'un, alors qu'ils viennent me voir.

Si ces paroles avaient pour but de rassurer l'ex-chevalier du Bélier, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Toutefois, le 'jeune' homme se tut et ne prolongea pas la conversation sur ce sujet, sentant que la déesse refuserait de partager son avis.

Ils furent de toute manière interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

\- Votre repas est là Altesse, ainsi que le Chevalier de la Balance qui demande audience.

\- Entrez.

La servante qui avait réveillé le Chevalier des Gémeaux ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Dohko avant d'amener le repas à Athéna. Le 'vieux maître' se mit à genoux devant la déesse qui lui ordonna de se relever aussitôt, un sourire sincère sur son visage.

La domestique posa le plateau sur la table non loin d'Athéna. Les réserves du Palais ne regorgeaient pas de ressources mais ils avaient toutefois de quoi faire un repas consistant pour leur divinité et ses chevaliers ressuscités. Elle disposa donc les assiettes en porcelaine ainsi que les couverts sur la table et reprit le plateau. Malgré cette proximité, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ce qu'échangeaient les personnes dans cette pièce. Cependant, elle n'était pas sourde et perçut quelques bribes. L'arrivée de Dohko avait toutefois allégé l'atmosphère, tout comme le contenu de la conversation. La Balance faisait de son mieux pour faire sourire son compagnon d'armes, pour le plus grand plaisir de la réincarnation qui souhaitait de tout coeur qu'ils profitent de cette nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme finit donc par sortir, sans remarquer que Shion l'avait remarquée et dévisagée un long moment.  
_______________________________________________________________

Après être retournée aux cuisines déposer le plateau, la servante décida de profiter de l'obscurité pour déambuler dans les jardins du Palais avant de retourner au village. Son esprit était bien entendu tourné vers les événements de la journée. Hier encore, tout le Sanctuaire n'était qu'un amas de gravas ou presque, et aujourd'hui, il avait la même prestance que lors des siècles passés.

Elle s'accroupit près d'un bosquet et caressa délicatement les pétales d'une rose.

\- Même la nature renaît comme demandé… murmura t-elle.

\- Comme demandé ?

La voix masculine derrière elle lui fit faire un bond. Elle se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face à face avec Shion et Dohko.

\- Chevalier, Grand Pope ! Je… je sais je ne devrais pas être là mais…

\- Ce n'est rien, on ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un de profiter du silence des jardins.

La voix du Grand Pope se voulait douce mais semblait en même temps… froide. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Ton visage nous est familier, intervint Dohko, nous nous serions déjà rencontrés ?

\- Vous… vous avez sans doute dû me voir dans le Palais, j'y ai toujours travaillé…

La domestique était indubitablement nerveuse d'être ainsi toisée par deux chevaliers. Surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il me semble t'avoir vue lors de la dernière guerre sainte… il y a deux cents ans. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Shion était dur, et la lumière prodiguée par la pleine lune rendait son visage encore plus froid.

\- Bi… bien sûr ! Les mortels ne peuvent pas vivre aussi longtemps ! Vous devez confondre ! J'ai toujours vécu ici, peut-être que vous me méprenez pour une de mes ancêtres qui aurait travaillé au Palais aussi.

L'explication était plausible, ils devaient le reconnaître. Toutefois, le Grand Pope ne parvenait pas à ignorer ce doute que ce visage lui était bien trop familier pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple confusion. Dohko lui était plus réservé. Oui, cette demoiselle lui paraissait vaguement familière mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait croisée en réalité au Palais lors de cette génération mais ne s'en souvienne pas. Nul esprit, même entraîné, n'était habitué à affronter les Spectres et à mourir pour revivre ensuite. Même avec une intervention divine, ce n'était pas une expérience facile.

La Balance se saisit donc du bras de son confrère.

\- Laisse-la Shion, tu l'effraies ! Athéna a sans aucun doute raison, cette résurrection est une récompense et non le début d'un plan tordu pour nous mener dans une nouvelle guerre, alors arrête de voir le mal partout !

L'ex-Bélier finit par capituler. Il s'excusa brièvement à la jeune femme et rebroussa chemin vers le palais, suivi de son ami. La demoiselle resta encore immobile quelques instants puis finit par quitter les jardins pour retourner au village le plus vite possible.

Elle avait toujours su que sa vie serait en danger ici.


	3. Quotidien

Une semaine plus tard

Sur les marches de l'arène où avaient lieu les entraînements d'habitude, cinq chevaliers de bronze récemment devenus chevaliers divins, discutaient tranquillement. Tous essayaient eux aussi de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était revenu tout en faisant attention à ne pas mentionner les récentes guerres saintes. A quoi bon après tout ? Hadès avait disparu, Poséidon était scellé, y avait-il encore le besoin de prouver qu'Athéna remportait toutes les guerres ?

Et puis ils avaient d'autres choses auxquelles penser. On les avait certes entraînés à combattre, pourtant ce temps de paix qui se profilait à l'horizon ne les effrayait pas. Au contraire, ils voyaient une multitude de possibilités. Seiya profitait de ce temps pour renouer avec sa sœur, Shiryu avait demandé à Athéna l'autorisation de faire venir Shunrei et l'attendait avec impatience, Hyôga cherchait à rester avec Camus pour bénéficier de son savoir, certain qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, quant aux deux frères, Shun avait réussi à persuader Ikki de venir l'aider au village qui avait aussi souffert des récentes guerres.

Andromède et le Phénix avaient même reçu l'aide inattendue de Saga des Gémeaux, soucieux de réparer sa -très- mauvaise gestion du Sanctuaire pendant treize ans, ainsi que Mü, Aiolia et Aiolos cherchant simplement à aider leur prochain. Le renouveau de ce lien entre le village et le Sanctuaire fut tendu les premiers jours mais très vite la population oublia ces maux et décida de regarder vers l'avenir au lieu de ressasser le passé. Leur déesse était revenue, elle les avait protégés accompagnée de ses Chevaliers, même la nature semblait lui obéir et retourner dans un nouveau printemps. Cela faisait des années que la vallée n'avait pas été aussi… resplendissante et tous y voyaient une bénédiction divine octroyée par Athéna.

La divinité était en effet d'une humeur radieuse. Le retour de ses protecteurs avait effacé la souffrance qui s'était saisie de son esprit à cause du fait que leur sacrifice était tout simplement, pour elle. Désormais, son objectif était simple : leur permettre de profiter de cette vie. Bien entendu, la paix absolue n'existait pas et il lui était impossible de les libérer de leur armure et leur allégeance envers elle, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'essayer. C'est pourquoi elle avait accédé à la requête de Shiryû, voilà pourquoi les apprentis étaient un peu plus libres et avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir du Sanctuaire et surtout, voilà pourquoi la déesse avait exigé qu'un banquet soit tenu pour elle, ses chevaliers d'Or et ses chevaliers divins. Dans sa grande générosité, d'autres personnes avaient aussi été invités comme Marine, Shaina, Jabu et Seika. Tous méritaient de rompre le pain en personne avec leur déesse.

Les chevaliers d'Or en général étaient même moins stricts concernant les lois du Sanctuaire. Enfin… La sécurité de la déesse demeurait bien entendu une absolue priorité au cas où leur résurrection cache réellement quelque chose. Cependant, intérieurement ils sentaient qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie bénédiction et que les guerres étaient définitivement dans le passé.

Et il y avait même ceux un peu plus « décontractés » que les autres. Kanon des Gémeaux et Milo du Scorpion pour ne pas les citer. Le premier avait laissé l'armure à son frère le temps qu'il fasse ses œuvres de charité au village tandis que le second cherchait la compagnie d'un compagnon sympa. Etant donné que le Gémeau avait juré loyauté à Athéna et survécu à 14 de ses Scarlet Needle, il lui semblait donc sympathique.

C'est sur ce duo que tomba Saga en revenant justement du village.

\- Chevaliers ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sers avant tout Athéna et ne suis pas supposée vous servir de domestique particulière ! Cessez de m'appeler.

Il identifia cette voix féminine comme celle de la servante qui l'avait réveillée. Si elle se voulait polie, on sentait pourtant la fermeté de sa demande. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas une simple domestique qui allait pouvoir faire flancher les têtes de mule qu'étaient Kanon et Milo, surtout Kanon…

\- Tu ne demandes quand même pas que des chevaliers d'Or aillent jusqu'aux cuisines se servir non ? Répliqua justement celui-ci.

Saga fit irruption à ce moment là.

\- Laisse-la tranquille un peu.

\- Oh si ce n'est mon cher jumeau…

\- Salut Saga, salua le Scorpion.

\- Bonjour Milo… Mademoiselle vous pouvez y aller, et excusez le comportement de mon frère.

La jeune fille acquiesca en silence et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Hey ! Attends deux minutes, lança Kanon. T'excuse pas pour moi comme si j'étais le méchant de l'histoire encore alors que j'ai juste réclamé à boire. Viens là ma belle et dis-moi, toi et tes consœurs n'auriez pas eu à subir pire venant des assauts de l'ancien Grand Pope ?

\- Kanon ! S'indigna Saga.

La domestique resta sans voix et sembla même pâlir un peu. Devait-elle répondre ? Les trois chevaliers la fixaient, ce qui la bloquait encore plus. Fallait-il dire la vérité à un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or ayant pris le pouvoir pendant 13 ans? Qui sait ce qui était advenu de son autre personnalité après tout...

Le désigné « ancien Grand Pope » soupira, conscient que son jumeau ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ni la jeune femme s'il n'avait pas sa réponse.

\- Tu peux répondre, je sais que mes actions sont plus que répréhensibles.

\- Ouai ouai… on peut même parler d'apostat à ce niveau.

\- Ecoutez la, intervint le Scorpion et le silence revint.

\- Mmmh… hésita la servante. Ou… oui. Vous avez bel et bien tenté de…

Elle riva son regard sur le sol.

\- AH tu vois ! Sûr que tu leur as demandé plus que des simples boissons mon frère ! Et mets pas ça sur le compte de ton penchant maléfique, ça reste toi quand même.

\- Tsss, tais toi un peu…

Kanon répliqua et une dispute commença alors entre la fratrie. Milo du Scorpion, qui observait un sourire en coin, fit un signe de tête à la domestique pour lui signaler qu'elle devrait profiter du brouhaha pour s'éclipser. Un conseil que cette dernière s'empressa de suivre.  
________________________________________________  
Les deux frères ne semblant pas décidés à arrêter leur dispute de sitôt, le Scorpion avait fini par les laisser et, ne désirant pas retourner tout de suite à son temple, descendit les temples pour se rendre aux arènes.

Là bas, il tomba sur Camus entraînant encore Hyôga. Le Grec était perplexe. Athéna n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur ses bronzes ayant réussi à obtenir des armures divines… Fallait-il vraiment que le Cygne quémande encore la supervision du Verseau ? Enfin… N'ayant pas de disciple, quelque chose devait lui échapper. Sans doute une histoire de lien particulier entre un maître et son élève combiné avec la culpabilité de Hyôga d'avoir tué son mentor, qui sait ?

Milo les observa donc à bonne distance, pas très désireux d'atterrir au milieu d'une toundra artificielle créée par les deux combattants. Il devait admettre que le gamin avait progressé. Mmh… quand il y pensait, le Verseau aurait peut-être survécu à la bataille du Sanctuaire s'il avait laissé mourir Hyôga. En fait, Milo avait en quelque sorte la responsabilité d'avoir mené Camus à préter allégeance à Hadès. Même si ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, avoir provoqué tout ça pour un de ses camarades le contrariait. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il s'en voulait. Défendre et combattre pour Athéna, bien sûr, ça coulait de source mais pousser ses confrères à la mort…

\- En manque d'entraînement Milo ?

Camus avait fini d'entraîner le gamin et s'était rapproché du Scorpion, assis à côté du point d'eau. Le Grec frissonna.

\- Bordel Camus t'irradie le froid à des kilomètres.

\- J'espère bien.

Pourtant Milo ne bougea pas et regarda son confrère enlever son armure pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Chevalier des Glaces reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

\- Non ça va mieux. Et toi ?

\- …

C'était un point assez sensible depuis leur résurrection, les cauchemars. Ou plutôt, des souvenirs de leur descente aux Enfers et des combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Beaucoup les avaient subis les premières nuits puis plus rien, enfin presque pour tout le monde.

\- Athéna n'a pas pu t'aider ? Demanda le Scorpion, inquiet.

\- La déesse guérit les blessures physiques, aucune blessure physique ne cause ces cauchemars.

\- Même, elle aurait pu… je sais pas… apaiser ton esprit, quelque chose comme ça.

\- J'ai peur que ça soit plus compliqué…

\- Ouai, en plus comme t'es du genre à tout penser en détails, tu dois te retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour savoir pourquoi on est revenu, je me trompe ? Je t'ai vu sortir du Palais hier, t'as été voir Shion ?

Camus soupira.

\- Nous partageons les mêmes réserves sur notre… retour.

\- Bordel Camus tu t'inquiètes trop. Je sais que t'as eu une éducation de glaçon mais ça t'empêche pas de savourer ce qui nous arrive.

\- Ca ne m'empêche pas non plus d'être prudent.

\- Erf… on aura jamais la même opinion là dessus n'est-ce pas ?

Nul besoin de parole, la réponse était évidente. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes assis en silence, à regarder les quelques apprentis venus s'entraîner dans l'arène. La défaite d'Hadès les avait soulagés d'une guerre, du moins à l'avenir, et on aurait pu se dire que l'entraînement des apprentis était secondaire. Seulement, il n'y avait que la déesse du Destin pour garantir que toute menace était écartée.

Le repos semblait toutefois garanti -et mérité- pour les prochains mois… ou plutôt jusqu'à l'instant où la voix du Pope résonna dans leurs esprits.

*Chevaliers, un traître se trouve au village. Allez le capturer et ramenez le au Palais. Shaka vous rejoindra*


	4. Nous n'étions pas les seuls

Les chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion se regardèrent brièvement avant de se lever et revêtir leurs armures. Un traître ici ? Qui nécessitait en plus l'intervention de trois chevaliers d'Or ? Comment d'ailleurs étaient-ils supposés le reconnaître parmi la population locale ?

Shaka devait certainement avoir la réponse. Il était même probable qu'à force de rechercher la vérité via la méditation, ce soit lui qui soit parvenu à identifier l'individu.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour apercevoir les toits du village. Leur conscience était tournée vers l'arrestation de ce traître et la recherche du cosmos de leur confrère de la Vierge. Malheureusement, c'est une menace bien plus sérieuse qui s'abattit à la périphérie du domaine d'Athéna.

Des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au dessus du village et trois puissants cosmos surgirent. Des cosmos que les chevaliers de la déesse de la Sagesse croyaient disparus pour toujours.

\- Camus, Milo, vous les ressentez aussi ?

Shaka arriva à son tour et observait le village à travers ses paupières closes.

\- Shaka ! Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Questionna le Scorpion qui commençait à bouillir.

\- Probablement venus rencontrer le traître que je viens de démasquer et prendre leur revanche sur Athéna.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se ruèrent en direction du village pour s'opposer aux trois intrus. Les cosmos ne laissaient aucun doute possible… Les Enfers étaient elles-aussi réapparues.

Shaka se sépara des deux autres afin d'arrêter le traître qu'il avait démasqué et prendre ensuite à revers leurs ennemis. La population s'était réfugiée chez elle et c'est dans des rues quasi désertes que le Scorpion et le Verseau tombèrent sur leurs souvenirs et cauchemars : les trois Juges des Enfers.

Aux portes du village, les Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres se toisèrent de longues secondes.

\- Et bien… on va rester à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Milo se gratta la joue avec son ongle rouge, dissimulant ainsi son angoisse incontrôlée de se retrouver à nouveau face à ces terreurs ambulantes qui n'auraient pas dû être là.

\- Mmh… il semble que la vermine soit revenue aussi… déclara platement Aiacos.

\- Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus, lança calmement le Verseau, le regard plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée.

Minos du Griffon arbora un rictus en coin. Il fit, par pure provocation, un pas en plus en direction des deux chevaliers, ignorant leurs cosmos grandissant. Il ricana.

\- Vous pensez réellement que vous deux seuls contre nous trois seriez suffisants ?

\- Un seul chevalier d'Or d'Athéna est bien assez puissant pour vous tenir en échec...

La voix de la Vierge vint de derrière les trois Juges. Shaka, les yeux clos comme à son habitude, tenait fermement le bras frêle d'un visage effrayé vaguement connu des chevaliers : la domestique ayant réveillé Saga des Gémeaux. Le Scorpion arqua un sourcil mais l'Indien reprit.

\- Votre espion a été découvert, vous n'aurez plus d'informations de sa part.

Minos toisa la jeune femme quelques secondes dont le visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux tombant en cascade.

\- Un espion ? En quoi une mortelle nous serait utile ?

\- Si nous avions réellement un espion, nous ne nous serions pas abaissés à venir ici en personne, surenchérit Rhadamantys.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La servante essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Shaka ce qui, bien évidemment, était vain. La poigne du chevalier n'avait aucun mal à la retenir et c'est à peine si son bras bougeait, qu'importe la force qu'elle y mettait. Dommage pour elle, les yeux azurs du blond avaient vu une partie de la vérité entourant leur retour et il était dès lors impossible de la laisser échapper. Il fallait avant tout régler le problème de la présence des Spectres sur leur domaine.

Comme en réponse à cette pensée, Aiacos s'avança pour dépasser son confrère Minos.

\- Assez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à nous justifier face à vous.

Son cosmos s'intensifia immédiatement. Les Chevaliers firent de même, prêts à parer l'attaque.

\- Garuda fl…

\- AIACOS ARRETE !

Le Juge stoppa son attaque tandis que son coeur loupa un battement. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix : la prisonnière de la Vierge qui cherchait à s'avancer vers les Spectres. Ces derniers la dévisagèrent maintenant que ses cheveux ne la cachaient plus. Leur expression changea soudainement et, si c'était possible, ils devinrent encore plus pâles.

\- Elle est bel et bien liée à vous alors, déclara Shaka qui n'avait pas lâché la captive.

Les Juges ne répondirent pas, leur attention tout à coup portée vers la jeune femme. Ils étaient eux aussi revenus de la Mort mais si elle était réellement la personne à laquelle ils pensaient…

Rhadamantys finit par en détacher les yeux et les leva vers ceux clos du chevalier blond.

\- Nous souhaiterions une audience avec Athéna.

\- Vous ne croiserez même pas son chemin, claqua Milo.

Il était clair que ni le Verseau, ni le Scorpion, ni même n'importe quel chevalier, n'aurait pensé que les Juges pouvaient leur faire une telle demande. Eux, demander à rencontrer Athéna ? La seule raison imaginable serait qu'ils profiteraient de cette entrevue pour tenter de la tuer. Seulement, à nouveau entourée de tous ses chevaliers d'Or et de ses cinq chevaliers divins, impossible de croire qu'ils avaient une quelconque chance.

*Chevaliers ! Réunissez-vous tous au Palais et faites venir les Juges, je souhaite m'entretenir avec eux.*

La voix d'Athéna raisonna dans tous les esprits de ses serviteurs, à leur plus grande surprise. Amener trois ennemis aussi près de leur déesse n'était pas pour les réjouir mais comme ils le savaient, ses ordres étaient absolus et irrévocables.


	5. Albafica était un bon ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!
> 
> Merci de votre intérêt pour cette fic! Certains ont déjà des hypothèses sur l'identité de la servante x) Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire traîner en longueur "le suspense". A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment les compétences écrites pour le faire donc son identité sera bientôt donnée une bonne fois pour toutes ^^'
> 
> Je préviens également qu'il y a dans ce chapitre des mentions de Lost Canvas avec quelques spoils (enfin, un). Il y en aura encore probablement à l'avenir.
> 
> En attendant, encore merci et bonne lecture ~ (pas mal de blabla dans ce chapitre...)

Il fallut peu de temps aux trois Spectres et leur 'escorte' pour parvenir au Palais de la déesse. Quand on pensait qu'il y a quelques mois encore, Saga, Camus et Shura avaient lutté, s'opposant même aux commandes de leur divinité, pour vaincre leurs anciens camarades et atteindre Athéna… Aujourd'hui, celle-ci ordonnait qu'on amène directement ses ennemis devant elle, et pas les plus faibles ni les moins influents. Autant dire que la jeune fille était bien gardée derrière toute une rangée de Chevaliers d'Or.

La servante, rendue à nouveau libre de ses mouvements bien que surveillée, n'avait plus dit un mot depuis son intervention au village. Aucun des Juges n'avait non plus essayé de lui adresser la parole. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers de la Vierge, du Verseau et du Scorpion avaient bien entendu chercher à élucider ce mystère mais non, ils n'avaient aucun indice pour savoir pourquoi cette domestique avait été obéie par trois des plus puissants spectres d'Hadès. La seule hypothèse qui venait à leur esprit était celle que Pandora aurait pu se réincarner en elle. Toutefois, son attitude frèle, son manque de combativité et de… de tout ce qui faisait Pandora en fait, mettaient à mal cette idée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du trône où, parée de ses atours divins, Saori Kido alias Athéna de cette génération, se tenait debout et toisait les intrus, bien encadrée par ses cinq chevaliers divins et son Grand Pope.

\- Gryphon Minos, Garuda Aiacos, Wyvern Rhadamantys, vous et Hadès avez été vaincus il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Votre retour signifie t-il que les Enfers ont aussi été restaurées ?

\- Nous ignorons pourquoi nous sommes revenus, à vrai dire nous voulions savoir si nous étions les seuls, sourit calmement Minos.

\- Etes-vous ici sur ordre d'Hadès ? Demanda plus directement Seiya, prêt à défendre sa déesse en tout temps et en tout lieu.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre ses ordres pour agir.

La tension était clairement palpable entre les deux camps. En étant seulement trois, malgré leur puissance, les Juges étaient clairement en infériorité. Toutefois leur simple présence suffisait à tous les mettre mal à l'aise derrière leurs visages de marbre. La réponse qu'ils avaient fournie pouvait laisser en plus sous entendre le retour d'Hadès. D'un autre côté, ils n'allaient pas admettre que le Dieu des Enfers avait définitivement disparu même s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Dans cette situation, le doute était leur meilleure arme.

La divinité avait malgré tout une idée sur la raison de leur venue.

\- Est-ce seulement la raison de votre demande d'audience ? Non, je n'ai pas ramené vos âmes si vous souhaitiez savoir. Si j'avais eu ce pouvoir, seuls mes chevaliers auraient bénéficié de ma bénédiction.

La voix d'Athéna, bien que calme, aurait souhaité connaître la vérité elle-aussi.

\- Connaissez-vous cette femme ? Demanda la divinité en désignant son ex-servante.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers la déesse puis les tourna vers les Juges. Ces derniers lui rendirent son regard mais aucun n'osa proférer un mot. Bien que patiente, la déesse de la Guerre insista cette fois et se tourna vers la femme.

\- Shaka de la Vierge a découvert que vous aviez prié pour les Enfers, a t-il raison ?

\- … Oui, en effet.

\- Et étiez-vous déjà là il y a deux cents ans comme Shion le pense ?

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle en l'attente d'une réponse. La jeune femme par peur de donner la réponse, les Spectres car ils attendaient de confirmer l'identité de celle qui avait interrompu Aiacos et Athéna par crainte de voir surgir un nouvel ennemi. Seulement, aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres de l'interrogée pour confirmer ou non la pensée du Grand Pope.

La divinité soupira alors et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminée.

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'avoir un ennemi dans ce Sanctuaire. S'il est impossible de savoir la vérité de ta part, nous ferons autrement. Shaka !

Le Chevalier s'avança, faisant crépiter son cosmos. Bien que dans l'esprit de la déesse, il ne s'agissait que d'une intimidation pour faire parler l'ex-domestique, cela fit toutefois réagir les Spectres. Les trois s'avancèrent pour se mettre entre la jeune femme et leur adversaire en armure dorée qui s'immobilisa.

\- Une simple espionne ne bénéficierait pas d'un tel appui de la part des trois Juges, constata simplement Athéna.

Cet énoncé déclaré comme un fait semblait pourtant chercher confirmation.

\- Reculez, ordonna l'inconnue à ses 'protecteurs'.

\- A… tenta vainement Rhadamantys.

\- Vous m'avez déjà assez exposée ainsi en venant ici. Reculez !

Les Juges reculèrent donc, diminuant leur cosmos, tandis que la prisonnière se tournait vers Athéna.

\- Ils n'ont commis aucun crime sur ton domaine, je te demande de les laisser partir. C'est moi qui ai contacté les Enfers, tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, certainement pas d'avoir des Spectres au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis-nous déjà qui tu es.

L'interrogée hésita quelques secondes.

\- Si je le dis maintenant, vous me verrez tous comme une ennemie… Sache simplement qu'il y a deux cents ans, Sasha m'avait laissée vivre ici un certain temps en tant que dame de compagnie. En tant que réincarnation d'une époque différente, tu ne te souviens certainement pas de ça, mais ça explique pourquoi le Grand Pope se souvient de mon visage.

Les deux femmes se toisaient. La déesse de la sagesse du haut de ses marches, derrière ses chevaliers d'Or, épaulée par Seiya et ses compagnons, puis de l'autre côté une inconnue en vêtements de servante pourtant obéie des trois plus puissants Spectres infernaux. La réponse était proche, il fallait juste toucher la bonne corde.

\- La précédente Athéna connaissait votre véritable identité ? Demanda confirmation Shun d'Andromède.

\- En effet, et elle a accepté de garder pour elle ma présence ici. A vrai dire, seul Albafica se doutait de quelque chose…

Minos tilta à ce prénom, et la jeune femme le remarqua. Fixant le Juge, elle déclara simplement:

\- C'était un bon ami. Réservé certes, mais généreux.

\- Je me souviens de l'identité de son assassin, qui semble être sous vos ordres.

La voix de Dohko s'éleva, le regard rivé sur le spectre du Griffon.

\- Je ne donne pas d'ordres aux Spectres, même si vous pouvez avoir cette impression. Si vous vous souvenez de leur organisation, vous sauriez donc qu'au dessus des Juges, se trouvent uniquement Hadès, Thanatos, Hypnos et Pandora.

\- Et vous… autrement ils n'obéiraient pas, insista la Balance.

\- Non... ou alors... voyez ça comme... un reste de respect.

L'inconnue recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte, visiblement anxieuse. Une anxiosité qui aurait pu passer pour de la panique, comme si son plan tombait à l'eau, pourtant… il n'y avait aucun plan. N'y aurait-il personne, pas même une, pour le comprendre ? Elle réitéra sa demande.

\- Athéna… laisse-les partir. Tu leur as donné la réponse qu'ils désiraient, ils n'ont donc plus rien à faire ici.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas eu les nôtres ! Intervint Seiya. Qu'en est-il des Enfers ? Tout avait disparu, Hadès aussi. Tous les Spectres sont pourtant revenus ?

\- Peut-être pas tous, pas encore…

Les Juges se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la femme. Pour qu'elle sache tout cela, c'est donc qu'elle était à l'origine de leur retour. Une pensée qui traversa également les esprits de la chevalerie athénienne.

\- Et comment une servante, qui n'émane aucun cosmos, mais a pourtant vécu lors de la dernière guerre sainte et parvient à commander aux proches conseillers d'Hadès, peut en plus savoir que les Enfers sont réapparues ? interrogea Shaka.

L'ex-domestique avait désormais le regard fuyant. Elle n'aimait pas cette tournure des choses.

\- Pourquoi tourner autour du sujet au lieu de poser directement la question ? Comme le chevalier de la Vierge l'a vu, j'ai bel et bien prié pour les Enfers lorsque vous et les chevaliers de Bronze en êtes revenus. Toutefois, la réalisation de cette prière ne tenait pas de moi. Et au dessus d'Hadès, il n'y a qu'un dieu capable d'une telle prouesse. Je vous invite donc tous à vous adresser à lui pour des éventuelles réclamations.

Le ton était sec, cassant, indubitablement l'opposé du ton inquiet qu'elle avait eu envers Saga des Gémeaux lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé. Où était passée son attitude discrète et timide ? Certains habitués à la chasse diraient que les animaux blessés et bloqués dans un coin sont souvent les plus agressifs.

Athéna retint ces paroles et décida de s'y attarder en détail plus tard. Des murmures s'étaient élevés parmi les Chevaliers mais la divinité ramena le calme en donnant quelques coups sur la pierre des marches avec son sceptre. Pour le moment, il y avait toujours 3 Juges et une inconnue dont il fallait s'occuper. Une inconnue qui ne le resterait pas longtemps, parole de déesse !

\- Je veux bien les laisser partir si tes prochaines réponses me satisfont. Pour commencer, es-tu toi même un Spectre ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune compétence en matière de combat et ne possède ni armure, ni surplice.

\- Une divinité infernale ?

\- … Je ne suis pas originaire des Enfers et n'y suis pas non plus alliée.

\- Je prends donc cette réponse pour un « oui » quant à la divinité.

Hochement de tête de la jeune femme. Athéna reprit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Où est passé ton cosmos ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais auparavant la dame de compagnie de la précédente réincarnation. J'ai simplement voulu revenir ici. Quant à mon cosmos… je ne l'utilise pas. Il n'est pas, au départ, comparable au tien et je ne voulais pas être recrutée pour devenir un chevalier si ça avait été découvert.

\- Regarde moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers ceux divins d'Athéna. Cette dernière écarta délicatement ses chevaliers afin de descendre les quelques marches la séparant de sa consœur. Les Spectres ne bougèrent pas et étaient la cible de tous les regards assassins des armures dorées et divines. Au moindre geste suspect, ça serait l'explosion de cosmos.

La réincarnation arriva devant l'inconnue et la fixa. La majesté de la déesse aux cheveux violets contrastait avec la simplicité roturière de l'ex-suivante. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence, comme si tous retenaient leur respiration. Sa voix finit enfin par briser la situation.

\- Je sens au fond de moi que tu dis la vérité et que tu n'as jamais voulu du mal à ce Sanctuaire. Sasha a dû le voir aussi si elle t'a accueillie à ses côtés. Minos, Rhadamantys et Aiacos peuvent partir, mais tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ton identité et que nous jugions s'il est possible que ça constitue une menace à l'avenir.

L'auditoire s'agita. Les laisser repartir, comme ça ? Sans rien faire d'autre ? L'inconnue courba légèrement l'échine.

\- Merci Athéna. Ils ne reviendront pas

\- Les Spectres ne sont pas dignes de confiance, tout comme n'importe quelle créature qui vient du monde souterrain, interrompit Seiya avec le soutien moral de ses confrères chevaliers.

\- Je t'assure Chevalier Pégase que je préfère largement vivre ici en tant que prisonnière que retourner aux Enfers ou voir les Enfers à ma porte. Et si tu ne me crois pas, alors crois en ta déesse.

En effet, Pégase ne croyait pas plus que ça à l'histoire de la servante. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Rien que le fait de ne toujours pas savoir son nom. Cependant, il faisait bien et bien confiance en Athéna et ne la contredirait donc plus…. Pour le moment. Saori devait de toute manière avoir des raisons de garder cette jeune femme. Si celle-ci était effectivement une autre divinité, les informations qu'elle possédait pourrait être d'un grand secours pour les prochaines réincarnations. N'avait-elle pas admis, après tout, avoir prié Zeus et avoir été entendue ? Quoique il restait à prouver que cela avait été réellement le cas.

Malgré leur flagrante réticence, les Spectres finirent par faire demi-tour et quitter le Sanctuaire, suivis de près par plusieurs Chevaliers tandis qu'Athéna restait avec sa nouvelle « égale ».

\- N'y a t-il vraiment aucun nom auquel tu réponds ? Demanda t-elle.

L'ex-domestique passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et sourit à la déesse et son Grand Pope.

\- … Mmh… J'imagine que vous pouvez m'appeler... Elea. Oui. Elea, c'est bien.


End file.
